Daughter of Lestrange, Apprentice of Voldemort
by shadowedangel1
Summary: An AU, What if Hermione's parents were not muggles, what if the World her and Harry knew was a lie? Dark Harry and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe.

The darkness of the battlefield was punctured with dying embers, flames and sparks as two figures walk towards each other, one approximately five foot and 4 inches tall, slim yet toned, her body hidden under dark black robes, a corset laced over her black blouse, purple accents and ribbon shinning in the dying lights. Her dark brown hair fell down her back and shoulders in waves smooth and perfect. Her brown eyes focused upon the individual almost struggling toward her. "Hermione, why?", "Simple Ronald" her reply came, his name as if dirt shot from her lips, "I joined my mother and my lover, I am Hermione Lestrange!"

"Lover?" Ron questioned, the reply came from behind him "Me" said a voice deep and calm, Ron could feel the pressure of high magic and the darkness of which almost suffocating him. Knowing that his life was slipping away he turned to face the owner of the voice, a man 5ft 8 inches tall, toned under robes so black the light almost vanished around the individual, a purple tie shone in contrast with his robes, his hair black as jet stone a collection of thin braids drawn together in a slack pony tail. His eyes gave away his identity in their shinning emerald, "Harry" Ron gasped as he felt the the tip of a wand press between his shoulder blades, with a smirk and the soft uttering of a female voice, Ronald Weasley died, his body slumped, hitting the dust of the ground with a sicking thud. Harry and Hermione took each other's hand, and with a noise barely above a whisper they disappeared in shadowy dust.

Bellatrix's reflection smiled back at her as she sat at her mirror, to the majority of the wizarding world it would be a unusual sight, Voldermort 's third hand showing a true warmth; but why shouldn't she, her husband had been killed on a mission and her Daughter had returned to her. She hummed gently as she felt the brush slip through smoothing out her hair her eyes taking in the face of the man holding it; tall, snake like and pale as white marble, one Thomas Movolo Riddle, again a strange sight to the majority of the wizarding world but what they knew where lies constructed by a devious man, Dumbledore had saved his own neck and allowed his lover; that being Grindelwald to perish during the war of the 1930's. She felt the magic in her blood tingle; it was like it was tickling her veins; her daughter and Boyfriend had returned home, Voldermort smiled at her, placing the brush down on the deep dark wood of the dressing table; he had felt the return of his apprentice. Silently Voldermort placed a kiss on Bellatrix's hairline, taking her hand in his she rose from her seat to meet the two people in all of creation who they regarded as family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The black waves curled and catapulted themselves against the ancient stone walls of the Hogwarts castle, the air freezing to the touch as if their where a dementor present, deep inside away from the harshness of the elements a family with hair of near phoenix shade gathered around a bed, It was the Weasleys and they had come to the castle in order that they may know of Ron's death. The hospital wing was filled with loud twisted wailings from the matriarch, tears falling without resilience. Mr Weasley's right hand strokes his dead sons hair, they had been betrayed and that struck the family deep, their sadness mixed with anger and dark thoughts; revenge would come ,revenge against Harry and Hermione!

A few floors above them Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his head in his hands, elbows planted upon the cool wood of the desk; what were they going to do now, their hope had fallen to darkness and taken with him Miss Granger. Fawkes sang a long mournful note, we have no choice Albus whispered into the air, "we have to keep fighting and if we die so be it, I cannot betray those who look to me and care for me, not again." His mind drifted back just to fragments of his love, tears fell, "Forgive me Gellert."

The taste and sensation of the hot early grey flooded Harry's mouth and senses, it caused his muscles to relax, taking a deep breath he started his report to His Master and Bellatrix, "It is gone, we reduced the Burrow to the ground, but unfortunately only Ronald, the youngest son was at the site, the rest were absent, as such I feel they will try to retaliate" Voldermort nodded, his eyes expressing his frustration as his mind worked figuring the next moves, "It may be a crazy suggestion, but why don't we take the fight to them, I'm not suggesting Hogwarts but maybe a ministry owned building or one belonging to an order member" Harry turned to Hermione with a slight smirk, she stroked his cheek, "I know you want to show off honey , so why not now and keep the attacks coming until they are overwhelmed and helpless?" Voldermort and Bellatrix both smirked at each other; the next generation were blood thirsty and powerful and important and useful combination, "My apprentice kneel" Harry fell down onto one knee before his master, his right arm extended, with his palm up Voldermort unclipped Harry's black shirt cuff and rolled the material back, his skin almost glowed pale contrasting with the black ink of the tattooed languages upon his skin. Pushing a very very small portion of his magic to his arm the tattoos began to glow blue they swirled and squirmed some of the text forming a snake, Voldermort touched said snake; throughout the World all his followers felt the draw to return to their master and as such followed it upon pain of death by their own magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Flames and smoke tore through the house, Tonks ran grabbing Teddy, not even a week old and the war was trying to rip him from her! Remus growled the inner wolf's protective spirit in over drive, who dare attack his pack? They ran from the house as it burnt down in blazing green fire causing black grey smoke to rise to the heavens, as they meet the street, the threat became evident; death eaters led by Bellatrix, she grinned wide the destruction causing her slightly twisted soul to sing, "Hello my dear niece, how is the family? Maybe we should talk over a cup of tea?" her voice ringing slightly sweet but crazy. Tonks' arms wrapped tighter around Teddy holding him to her chest, as Remus draw his wand, a collective of pops sounded around the almost silent street; Remus and Tonks' back up had arrived! Bella sneered as several figures raised wands drawn; Molly stood in front of Tonk's wand ready, anger coursing in her veins, the air still for a moment and then smash! Filled with spells and commands to wands and soldiers; Tonks was grabbed by Molly's hand on her shoulder and vanished to safety, Remus blasting away at Bellatrix with as many dark yet legal spells he could, "This is it Lestrange, you die here and you family is gone, the next generation is saved!" he growled, Bellatrix smirked despite the death eaters around her falling to the concrete, the orders reinforcements rose, the odds shifted to her defeat; My daughter is alive you traitor and she will rise with her lord, our next generation is already here! Remus paled but continued his assault, she would die, die die! Screamed his inner wolf, the rest of the order aided firing spells at her and the few remaining death eaters, forcing her to her knees; this is it then she thought softly she whispered take care of my little serpent Prince. And then slam magic pressure came down hard, the air thick and heavy forcing these those of high magic to their knees those of lower to fully prostration, , Dumbledore still stood but was bent over, gritting his teeth; who's magic was this it was impossibly strong! A flash of blue and black fame in front of Bellatrix, she felt her daughters arms around her neck "I have you mother" Harry smiled at Bellatrix, his back facing the order, coat flowing in the wind caused by his magical pressure. He turned to face them, Remus fuelled by his anger and aided by the inner wolf rose breaking through the pressure, the sensation was like moving through water his magic heighten to visible spectrum, it glowed a yellow mixed with white almost transparent surrounding his frame and slashed out via instinctive at Harry! Harry's magic rose surrounding his, forming a circle round his feet, blue almost flames around the black, rising high around his body, Remus' attack came into contact and was defeated, forced into the ground. Harry stood still waiting Hermione rose "restrictions removed, level 9 unlocked, destroy him for his offence against the House of Lestrange!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, Just so you are all aware; this story is a way for me to practice my writing, whilst I have some idea where it is going, I have no certainty. I hope you are enjoying it and thank you for taking your time to read it.

The air stood silent for a moment, wind blowing leaves across the street, Harry's body glowed shrouded by black and blue light, the tattoos over his body shinning the same royal blue, his eyes changed from their natural green to deep pools of midnight sky. "Orders understood my Mistress" he stated his voice almost level apart from the slight dark enjoyment on its edges. All present shivered as they felt the magical pressure increase to 3 times its original level, "Shit!" Dumbledore gasped out. The magical pressure preventing them from apparating away, Hermione smirked "This is your fault Albus; Remus, Ronald may they be a weight upon your concisions." "If you had told the truth and didn't hide away my lineage and his power your world may have been saved, now at my command my love and servant will burn it down!" as the last word left Hermione's mouth Harry magic shoot quick and strong at Remus forming long dark pikes, one caught him sliding through his frame as heated knife through butter, Harry grabbed the handle slamming it into the grown with a force that shock the earth beneath their feet. His task complete Harry lowered his magic pressure and knelt before his Mistress and love "Level 10 restoration task completed." He rose and smiled at her, their attitude changed as they were restored to equals, taking the hand of his love and her mother they all vanished in black dust floating in the air for a second and gone.

The order member breathed heavy, feeling exhausted at the magic expose they had undergone, " All of you go and rest, we will have a meeting tomorrow night 19:00 were we shall debrief" with this order from Albus they all slowly left, the expose resulting in their apparating sounding like loud wipe cracks in the air, He needed to check a theory about Harry's magic and this relationship with Hermione that they had witnessed he thought, but first Remus need to be returned to his family and prepared for his rest.

Voldermort arms snaked around Bellatrix holding her close; he placed a kiss upon her hairline, his eyes glowed red expressing his emotions, anger, worry, concern and relief. Bellatrix sighed safe and warm in his embrace, Harry's face stern, his anger was forming magical ripples, "Calm down Harry, Mother is home and safe, we all are." Hermione's voice come in his ear soft and lovely, her arms wrapped around his chest" "Come on **we** are having a bath" she all but whispered in his ear, he smiled and was willingly dragged away by the women he loved as Bellatrix and Voldermort also slipped way to their quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I thank you if you are enjoying, I am kind of surprised by how well it is being received.

Flashback

She had been lied to, her life was a lie, and she had been removed from her true family for the greater good; pah! What a joke! Hermione stood there magic flying around her, seconds before her mother yes mother had shared her memories concerning Hermione's true heritage and the cover up and chess plays of Dumbledore for the 'greater good ' of the next generation. her eyes glew for a second. Harry took hold of her hand to remove her from the line of fire, the shared memoires mixed with magic passed through the contact to Harry, His face turned dark as he say the betrayal of his best friend by the man whom he trusted most, Sirius was dead because he followed a traitor! This is war! Hermione saw Harry's understanding within his eyes as they shone taking on a blue tinge, their hands still holding. This was caught by Ron who in an envy fuelled anger throw the repulsive dark green curse of death at her! It came into contact with her stomach forcing her back; Harry caught her, her eyes draining of life into dullness, "No no NO! Herminone HERMINONE!" Anger mixed with deep sorrow flooded Harry's system, a loud series of snaps were heard echoing around the hall bringing the violence to a standstill, his frame glowing embraced in black and blue flame like; energy of his pure magic, wings of pure midnight ebony formed upon his back, scales with a texture and shade of obsidian formed down his forearms feet and shins cracks in the form of multiple languages almost carved into the scales through which shone the midnight blue of his magic. Said magic cocooned around Hermione Harry acting upon instinct swore his life and service to her if she would return him! A seal formed above both their hearts, three circles of text, Latin Hebrew and enochian within which stood a feather, black bar the word almost burnt into it; each different, Harry's was NOCO and Herminoe's was OZIEN. Her eyes flamed full of life her magic shining in them; weak as she had only just been reborn but a dark purple "My Queen, My Mistress, My Hermione Harry said slowly. In response she smiled "My Harry" with that they vanished in the form of black dust as they did so, Harry's magic focused to remove the event from the memory of all collected there.

End of Flashback

Albus sat at his desk reading a ancient looking manuscript, it was on magical bonds, re- reading the line detailing the form of Bond he had witnessed he swore loudly,"SHIT!" Harry's power was fully loose and he had made a master- servant bond with Hermione. Master- servant bonds of this form were only able to be taken by an individual exceptionally powerful and to one they respected and saw as powerful in their own rite. The Lestrange family and thus Voldermort now had the equivalent of 1000 atomic bombs worth of destructive power at their command! He sighed deeply as he rose, time to inform the order of the dark news and for the first time in years he felt guilt gnawing like a puppy at his inners, this was his fault!


End file.
